


【翔润】你从山中来19

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】你从山中来19

那天晚上之后，樱井翔提都没提自己的异常。

松本润也就只能假装不知道，老实地跟着对方窝在小院子里，安心养伤。

而且这次阴阳师展现出了前所未有的强硬姿态，勒令松本润妖力不恢复到能化作人形就不准出院子，他自己却天天不见人影，明明胳膊上的伤口都还没有愈合。

这段时间樱井翔隔几天才会出现一次，每次回来都带着几颗妖丹，有大有小，小的似乎是樱井翔自己杀的妖怪，大的应该是他找人买的吧。

也不知道从以津真天那带回来的金珠子，到底被他挥霍了多少。

带着妖丹回来的阴阳师总是扔下东西就走，虽然嘴上并没有再次强调命令松本润不要出去，却也没找别人盯着他。

换句话说，如果妖狐不顾对方的叮嘱执意要出去，樱井翔其实也是管不着的。

但松本润也没有那个心思就是了。

因为樱井翔带回来的这些妖丹妖力驳杂，有的纯净一些，有的则污浊不堪，吸收之前，妖狐总是需要费一番力气将妖丹净化，才好吸收化做自己的力量。

净化妖丹虽然花费的妖力不多，但十分消耗精神，所以即便松本润的妖力在日渐积攒，却也没那个心思跑出这个院子到处转悠了。

妖狐一边净化妖丹一边碎碎念。

骂樱井翔。

讨厌的家伙，该死的家伙，你是故意的吧，榨干我的精神力，让我没法出这个院子，你自己在外面搞些鬼鬼祟祟的小动作，我什么都不知道，只能被你牵着鼻子走，狡猾的混蛋……

骂人对恢复精神力毫无用处，不过对恢复好心情十分有帮助。

今天是朔月。

对于松本润来说，这天晚上十分的不友好。

妖狐一族的力量与月相息息相关，遇盈则溢，遇缺则亏，望月时最容易增长尾巴，朔月之夜，有些刚刚化形的小狐狸，甚至无法维持人身。

对于已经拥有八条尾巴的松本润来说，即使现在妖力缺失大半，也不至于让他连人形都维持不了。

距樱井翔上一次回来，已经过了近半个月了，他拎回来一小袋妖丹，足够松本润吸收二十天的，就又不见了踪影。

五天前松本润就已经可以变回去了，但妖丹还有几颗没有吸收掉，他便打算一鼓作气地把这些都净化完吃了，再出院子。

反正那家伙还没回来，一个人住着这么自在，有吃有喝有屋檐遮风挡雨，何乐而不为？

不过，松本润当时有多想当然，他现在就有多后悔。

虽然朔月并不会让他这个刚刚恢复能化形妖力的八尾狐变回狐狸，但这几天精神力消耗过大，再碰上朔月，他便一直昏沉沉的，脑子不清醒，看东西都有些重影。

尤其是到了晚上，似乎还有点轻微的夜盲。

要死……怎么就忘了看黄历……

松本润瘫在榻榻米上挺尸，房梁在视线里旋转，明明油灯即使点燃三盏，那点温度也可以忽略不计，他却感觉有些燥热，却一点都不想动，连抬起手解开衣服带子都懒得做。

轻轻摇摇头，脑子里就像是有一个弹性极好的球在四处乱撞头盖骨内壁一样，撞得连耳朵都开始嗡鸣了。

头痛的原因松本润十分清楚，可这没来由的燥热，他却不知道为什么。

直到他闻见了一阵强烈的、属于男性荷尔蒙的气息，夹杂着熟悉的味道，从一公里以外的地方，缓缓走来。

妈的。

昏昏沉沉的脑袋，异常灵敏的嗅觉，不甚清晰的视线，还有闻见樱井翔的气味后，这没来由的渴望和冲动，终于让松本润找到了他今晚上不对劲的原因——

居然是发情期刚好撞上了朔月。

虽说妖狐是妖，但最开始也是野兽，只不过野兽大多每年春天发情，而妖狐这种动辄能活上千年的妖怪，发情期的间隔更长一些，且一般都能用理智来压制欲望。

这是正常情况。

可惜，朔月，妖力只恢复了不到一半，发情期，这三样撞到一起，注定了今晚的不寻常。

从前和那个漂亮的小家伙恋爱的时候，小家伙总是缠着松本润做爱，撅着屁股等着被干，可真的做爱的时候，松本润每次都觉得别扭。

这也是他们两个迅速分手的重要原因。

而女孩子只让松本润想逃跑。

原来以为是自己怕麻烦的性格导致的，今天晚上他才惊觉，并不是这样。

该死，要么你就走快点，要么就干脆别回来了。

腿瘸了吗？这么磨叽。

希望樱井翔那家伙上点道，别到时候连门都找不到。

平时看起来挺怂的，也不知道床上是个什么样子。

……

松本润胡思乱想着，耳尖轻颤，听见了隐约从远处传来的脚步声。

他不自觉地咽了口唾沫。

嘴巴有点干。

樱井翔最近身上一直不太舒服。

觉得这应该是必然经历的一个过程，就没太在意。

伤口结痂后，阴阳师就直奔委托受理处，去找那些除妖任务。

这几个月来，妖怪的活动越来越频繁，虽然和八岐大蛇肆虐的时候不能比，但也不再是从前的平和岁月了。各个律令国的边境开始有小的摩擦，有的地方遇上了干旱，有些地方洪水泛滥，有的地方小范围地流行起了瘟疫。

人命在天灾面前总是很脆弱，坟地里悄悄地多出了许多新的土包。

死人多了，鬼魂就多，鬼魂一多，既容易诞生妖怪，也容易吸引妖怪，更容易让妖怪们变得暴躁易伤人。

阴气重的地方，总是戾气也重。

也因此，时隔多年，阴阳寮再次变得忙碌了起来。

除妖的委托开始堆积。

樱井翔就专门找那些报酬低妖怪弱的委托接，受理处的学徒正好在头疼这些没人愿意接的委托到底要怎么办，这回瞌睡遇上了枕头，学徒大喜过望，挑挑拣拣一股脑塞给了樱井翔一大沓委托。

这次没有松本润来帮忙，樱井翔不得不谨慎对待。

没人比他自己更清楚，他这个“樱井十一席”到底是怎么来的，来自背后的指指点点和嘲笑就从来没断过。樱井翔早就习惯了，有时候甚至自嘲，这些讽刺也不是没有好处，至少让他练就了一张无人能敌的厚脸皮。

委托任务有近有远，樱井翔有时候连酬劳都不要，只要委托人能把这些妖怪的尸体让他亲自处理，就行。

委托人当然没意见，而得到了妖怪尸体的樱井翔，则剜出了全部的妖丹，妥善收好。

至于上面附着的或者里面蕴藏的戾气，他就无能为力了，只能期待松本润自己有本事解决。

自入内雀肆虐的村子回来，樱井翔始终是愧疚的。

不仅仅因为松本润为了救他，消耗了全部的妖力导致连人形都无法维持。

更重要的是，入内雀临死前的话提醒了他，对方身上的种种伤痛和无妄之灾，统统都是樱井翔加诸于松本润身上的。

五十年前如此，五十年后亦如此。

其实在见到那双冷清清的眼睛的第一刻起，樱井翔就已经动了心，却随着阴差阳错，岁月流转，让那一份悸动被掩藏，直至不久前，才终于重见光明。

但他并不打算告诉松本润。

在樱井翔看来，对还没有找回记忆的妖狐不管不顾地诉说自己的爱恋，这是比哄骗更卑劣的行径。

他甚至没准备让对方看出自己的心意。

樱井翔现在的全部愿望，就是想好好地守护着松本润早日长出第九条尾巴，而已。

找个机会，他会好好地告诉松本润，他已经打听到了，九尾狐，不一定必须成为玉藻前。

式神契约暂时不能解开，否则可能因此出些什么别的变故。

但有一件事情迫在眉睫。

这也是樱井翔成天在外面跑的重要原因。

他必须提升实力，才有资格守护对方。

为此，阴阳师厚着脸皮去求过相叶，要他给自己多准备些药品，能用得上的都准备着。

十五天前，樱井翔再一次去找相叶。

相叶看着他这一身的伤，认认真真地从上到下将他打量个遍，认认真真地看着他的眼睛，认认真真地问，“樱井翔，你是不是疯了？”

心里明知道相叶怕是已经用王者之眼看出了什么，樱井翔却避重就轻只说了一句“我自有分寸”，就拿上药品头也不回地走了。

“呸！你有个屁分寸！”

饶是脾气好如相叶，也被樱井翔这副满不在乎的态度给气出了真火，他骂骂咧咧的样子，简直就是第二个二宫和也。

“咋了？”正主晃荡了过来。

“……没事。”相叶最后摇了摇头。

“能把你气成这样，也只有一个樱井翔了吧？”犬神目力极好，望了一眼那个越来越小的背影，了然道。

“嗯。”相叶不愿多说，他并想把二宫也牵连进去。

“我来跟你说一声，天王山脚下发现了一个山洞，有村民进去后就没再出来，接了委托的家伙想借我一用，你意下如何？”二宫也便不再追问，转而说起了别的。

“我没意见，倒是你，别趁机敲诈人家，注意安全，早去早回。”

“好吧好吧，我尽量，走了，回见。”

“回见。”

十五天的忙忙碌碌，同样让樱井翔也忘了看黄历。

直到今晚满天繁星却不见月亮，且身上的不适愈演愈烈，他才后知后觉，原来已经到了朔月之夜。

并不是因为发现了朔月才回的阴阳寮，而是樱井翔走在回去的路上，一抬头却发现，不见了月亮。

原来不是之前中了什么毒没解啊。

害我担心了好几天。

得知了自己身体不适的真实原因，樱井翔整个人都放松了下来，不再步履匆匆，而是慢慢悠悠地往回走。

漫步在横亘银河的苍穹下，樱井翔想起了松本润。

润在干什么呢？

已经睡了吧。

是不是还 ，把尾巴当做被子盖？

明明早就可以化作人身了，睡觉的时候却偏偏喜欢变回狐狸，也真是挺奇特的。

那，白天会做些什么？

消化那些妖丹？

也不知道遇上戾气特别重的，他要怎么办。

到底会不会净化之术啊。

应该是不会的吧，甚至都忘了妖狐一族正统的修行法术。

否则也不会在得到那个以津真天的妖丹后，还傻乎乎地眨巴着一双大眼睛说“谢谢翔君”了。

真是个小笨蛋。

不对，应该是失去了记忆之后的小笨蛋。

原来的松本润是个什么样，即使当年只是惊鸿一瞥，也足以将那匆匆一面，给烙印进樱井翔的脑海里了。

杀了以津真天时候的狠辣，果决，冷酷而锐意逼人，那才是真正的松本润。

即便没有了记忆，也可以通过本能展现出来。

如果被这样的家伙知道，之前我骗了他，那么，那把古怪又锋利的断刀，刺入的地方就是我的胸口了吧。

算了，那也是我活该。

可是死之前，好想亲一亲那双漂亮的眼睛，吻一吻那柔软的唇啊……

樱井翔慢慢地走着，越想越不靠谱。

理智似乎被黑夜给逐渐吞噬了。

越来越多的不正经内容开始占据大脑，相叶之前生拉硬拽带着他看的那些避火图小黄书此刻全部派上了用场，走马灯似的在他眼前转悠，所有裸男都换成了他樱井翔自己的脸，而所有裸女都是同一个松本润。

柔软的，雪白的，粉着脸颊吐着舌尖的，松本润。

精虫上脑也没有这么快。

但樱井翔已经没有那个精力去思考，到底是什么东西让他变得如此不正常了。

鼠尾草成了精，差点祸害了一整个村子的未婚姑娘，让她们梦游似的大半夜往男人屋子里钻。幸好这东西的根还没有变成脚，就被樱井翔一刀给剁了，否则后果不堪设想。

而这妖怪身体里挖出来的小小妖丹，此刻就在樱井翔用来给松本润装妖丹的袋子里，系在阴阳师的腰侧。

跟指甲盖差不多大，圆溜溜的一小粒，却拽着樱井翔，滑向那神秘且淫靡的深渊。

脚踩着棉花云朵似的，他以为自己健步如飞，实则还慢腾腾地挪着。

樱井翔丝毫没有意识到，阴阳寮属于他的房间中，有一个听见了他脚步声而焦急等待着的妖狐。

松本润觉得自己浑身都快烧起来了。

想被什么人干的欲望已经完全盖过了想要干什么人的欲望。

管他妈到底正不正常。

樱井翔，王八蛋，你他妈快点回来啊！

“吱呀——”木条钉成的院门被推开了。

一道人影，伴随着粗重的喘息，来到了檐下。

松本润抬起头。

妖狐那双迷离的眼睛，正对上了樱井翔此刻十分不同寻常的眸子。

眼白像皑皑的雪，瞳仁却比平时大了一圈，黑得深沉。

——TBC


End file.
